1. Field of Art
The present invention relates to a computer-aided data-organization support method for classifying a large number of data into groups and a program product for achieving the data-organization support method.
2. Related Art
A known tool for classifying a large number of data on computer screen is GUI, such as, Windows Explorer (registered trademark), a file-handling software running under the Microsoft operating system Windows (registered trademark).
Windows Explorer offers two left and right windows. Displayed on the left window is a tree-like hierarchical folder structure. Displayed on the right window are subfolders, files, etc., belonging to a folder appointed in the left window.
Windows Explorer has high operability in changing the hierarchical folder structure and folders to which files belong, with drag-and-drop operations to icons and character strings that express folders, files, etc., displayed on the left and right windows.
The known data-organization tool has high operability in displaying the hierarchical folder structure simultaneously with the contents of any folder.
Nevertheless, it is required that the folder, the contents of which are being displayed, be closed before displaying the contents of another appointed folder. This forces a user to open the two folders one by one for confirming the contents in file transfer between the folders.
File transfer among three or more of folders requires complicated operations and causes troubles to the user in confirmation of the contents of all folders, thus drastically lowering operating efficiency.
Not only in folder/file classification, these problems could also occur, in general, in classification of a large number of data on screen.
In addition to file transfer, the known GUIs, such as, Windows Explorer, are not feasible tools, particularly, for organization of ideas and information, etc., in which the contents of several number of groups (folders) are to be simultaneously displayed.